


It's okay baby girl daddy's got you

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Just s!eep, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 16,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Rosie isn't sleeping she's colicky.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Sleepy girl

Robert paced up and down the living room rocking Rosie in his arms 

"Oh baby girl it's okay please don't cry shhh." He mumbled holding Rosie close to his bare chest Rosie was naked apart. from her nappy Robert had been getting her ready for bed when she started to scream and he glanced at his watch and grimaced it was 5.30PM the start of witching hour when really colicky babies would not settle.

Robert began to sing softly still gently rocking Rosie against his chest one of his hands supporting her bottom the other rubbing her back as he tried to calm her down he knew that there was little that he could do when she had colic apart from soothe her best he could.

Aaron opened the door and smiled at Robert who was now stood still Rosie fast asleep against his chest all Robert wore was a pair of jeans his feet were bare and going numb from cold.

"She okay?." Aaron asked and Robert shook his head.

" it's bad tonight this is the first time she's settled enough to sleep she threw up so I bathed her. " Robert explained just then Rosie shuffled and began to fuss Aaron walked over and held out his arms..

"Here let me you go find a shirt and some socks I've got her." He said taking Rosie into his arms and rocking her like Robert had been doing.

Robert sprinted upstairs and Hunted out a t shirt and some socks before heading back downstairs.

Aaron was sat on the sofa with Rosie lying in his arms she was whimpering and Robert sighed it looked like it would be a long night for them luckily they both had a day off the next day...

Rosie eventually settled sound asleep against Aaron who with ease managed to lay her down into her cot and covered her with a soft blanket and went to join Robert who was sat up in bed reading one of his latest books

"She should sleep through now that she's had some colief drops. " Aaron said and Robert smiled and yawned.


	2. Now it's over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie comes home heartbroken.

Bang

The sound of the front door slamming made Robert look up from his laptop and his eyes went wide as Rosie crashed through the door tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran upstairs then Robert winced as her bedroom door slammed over head he closed his laptop and got up approaching the bottom of the spiral staircase .

"Rosie you okay sweetheart?." He called before climbing the stairs and approaching the door leading to his clearly upset daughters room then he heard the phone ringing and the answering machine cut in 

" Rosie are you back yet please just let me explain. " Tom's voice said and Robert swallowed hard before knocking on Rosie door.

"Baby girl can i come in its only me?." Robert asked before opening the door and stepping into his daughters tidy bedroom he looked at her bed and saw the lump in the covers.

" Rosie darlin it's okay. "Robert said sitting down on the bed.

" How daddy Tom cheated on me I'm never gonna be okay again. " Rosie sobbed from under her duvet.

"Hey that isn't true Ro ro you'll find someone who is worth one hundered Tom's you'll see." Robert said and held out his arms when Rosie sat up looking at him through red sore swollen eyes.

" come here have a cuddle its gonna be alright. " Robert said wrapping his arms around Rosie and hugging her tightly against him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie learns to ride.

"Daddy can I learn to ride?." Nine year old Rosie asked one Friday evening she had always loved horses thanks to Roberts half sister Michelle who owned two horses Bracken and Thistle Robert looked at Aaron who nodded after all Rosie already did several other activities she played netball at school and was in the choir too she had a amazing voice for a nine year old and often sang along to. the radio like Robert did.

"I will do some research but I don't see why not and I reckon auntie Shell will love it." Robert said with a wink.

Two months later,

Robert was just putting his laptop away when the phone rang it was Jess to say Rosie had fallen off and was on her way to Hotten General one of the stable hands was with her but she was asking for him and Aaron as she was loaded into the ambulance Robert hung up the phone and sprinted upstairs to find Aaron.

"Baby we need to go now Rosie is on her way to hospital she fell off and Jess thinks she might have broken her arm." Robert said and Aaron got up from his desk and followed Robert back downstairs as they drove to the hospital Aaron made the call to his mum and explained what had happened Chas immediately wanted to come home but Aaron managed to convince her to stay and finish her holiday after all she had rushed back when Rosie was born and had missed out then.

Chas said to send her love to Rosie and Aaron promised he would as Robert pulled up into the hospital car park Aaron felt his heart rate quicken the last.time he had been here Robert had almost died from sepsis from a deep cut on his left forearm they rarely spoke about that these days because thanks to a month of intense therapy Robert was doing much better.

"You alright?." Robert asked seeing the look pass over Aaron's face as his eyes filled with tears and sighed stopping just inside the doors of A and E Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and hugged him close against his chest Robert knew why Aaron was upset because he had such painful memories of this place.

" let's go and find out what's happened to our princess shall we?. " Robert whispered and Aaron nodded taking a deep breath and wiping away his tears as they approached the desk and gave Rosie name they were directed through a short maze of corridors and into the paediatric A and E where they found Rosie sat on a gurney her left arm resting on a pillow her riding hat by her feet along with her coat which Robert could see was covered in mud from her hitting the ground.

"Hey Ro what have you been doing you silly sausage?." Robert asked and Rosie took the mask supplying her with entonox away from her mouth with her right hand which had a canular in the back of it and Robert remembered Jess telling him that Rosie had passed out before the ambulance arrived from the pain and the shock she assumed.

"Fell off daddy but it wasn't Chips fault he got scared and spooked and I wasn't ready so I fell off." Rosie explained then winced as pain exploded up and down her arm.

" Hey put that back on please. " a voice said and Rosie replaced the mask breathing in the gas and smiling like a loon making her parents snigger.

Robert and Aaron spoke to the doctor who was treating Rosie and found out she had a clean fracture of both he upper and lower arm and would require a cast for six weeks.

Robert looked at Aaron who nodded "I guess there won't be any netball for a few weeks then." He whispered and Rosie sighed and held out her good arm to Aaron wanting a cuddle from her dada as she still sometimes called him.


	4. Nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert dreams of the past before he met Aaron.

"Rob Rob come on wake up it's just a dream come on open your eyes for me its just a dream." Aaron said keeping his voice as calm as he could and stroking his hand through Roberts hair trying to comfort his distressed husband suddenly Robert shot upright in bed and Aaron turned his face towards him and was startled to see tears gathering in Robert's eyes without a moment of hesitation Aaron wrapped his arms round Robert and hugged him tight then they heard it the soft snuffles of their daughter coming over the monitor on Robert's bedside cabinet 

"I'll go you stay here." Aaron said and Robert nodded he knew Aaron had been getting up every night to feed and comfort Rosie their three month old daughter Aaron left the room and then Robert could hear him talking quietly to Rosie through the monitor and smiled as his husband made soft kissing noises as he lifted Rosie into his arms a few moments later he appeared carrying Rosie in his arms and sat down on his side of their bed and laid Rosie down on the soft duvet so she was between them.

"Someone wanted to check that their Daddy was OK." Aaron said softly to Robert and Robert nodded "Daddy is fine sweetie but he might feel better even faster if he can have a cuddle with his favourite girl." he said and lifted Rosie into his arms Robert was shirtless at this point and laid Rosie against his chest and smiled as she snuggled against him and closed her eyes.

"Thats it there we go that's right I feel much better now thank you munchkin." Robert said kissing the top of Rosie's head as Aaron leaned across and did the same to him Robert sat there for a while longer until he was sure Rosie was sound asleep and felt his own eyelids beginning to droop he hadn't been sleeping well recently and had been quite stressed at work while Aaron had taken time off to be home with Rosie during the day.

"Here let me put her back to bed then we can snuggle and sleep a bit if you want to?." Aaron said gently lifting Rosie into his arms and carrying her back to her bed once he had tucked her back in he returned to bed and to Robert who was once more curled up on his side of their bed the duvet tucked round him securely like a hug.

"C'mere let me give ya a real cuddle you soft lad." Aaron said and lay down reaching out to Robert who he knew was still awake despite his eyes being closed.

Robert rolled over and into Aaron's waiting arms and snuggled close to his husband breathing in his familiar comforting scent a mix of soap and shampoo from the gym Aaron always smelt nice when he had been working out and Robert loved to just be held by the man he loved.

"Dad was in my dream." Robert whispered quietly and Aaron simply held him tighter kissing the side of his head.

"Explains the kicking then." he replied and Robert buried his face into the space between Aaron's shoulder and neck and began to sob quietly Aaron sighed and just lay there a solid comforting presence knowing that there was nothing he could say when Robert was like this he hated Jack Sugden for what he had done to his son all those years ago when Robert had come out to his father as Bisexual and Jack had leathered him for it leaving Robert scarred both physically and emotionally.


	5. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert helps Aaron.

Aaron snuggled closer to Robert and sighed closing his eyes bed was the best place for him right now he wasn't well and he knew it he clung tighter to Robert who opened his eyes and sighed rubbing Aaron's back he knew something was wrong with Aaron he rarely snuggled like he was especially in the morning he was normally up with the sun.

"Baby what's wrong?." Robert asked and Aaron looked up tears streaming down his cheeks his eyes were red and sore looking and he had black rings round his eyes he was really tired and exhausted from not sleeping properly since he had been home from hospital .

Robert sat up and wrapped his arms around Aaron and kissed him softly on the lips tasting the salt of Aaron's tears on his mouth and tongue he hated what mental illness had done to his strong husband and it had all been caused by Aaron's father Gordon when Aaron was eight and had raped him the first time.

Robert hugged Aaron tightly and kissed the side of his head knowing how upset Aaron could be because of what he had been through, Robert held him and then smiled when he heard a little voice calling out dada to Aaron it seemed Rosie was awake and wanted him to give her cuddles.

"Let me go and fetch our little princess I think someone knows you need cuddles I will be right back ok baby." Robert said and Aaron nodded true to his word Robert reappeared with Rosie in his arms the little girl was the image of Robert now at eighteen months but she had the best of both her parents personalities and loved Aaron the most even though Robert was her biological dad having provided the sperm or little swimmers as he called them.

Robert placed Rosie into Aaron's arms along with snuggle her comfort blanket and watched as Aaron stopped crying and began to smile instead as cuddles with their daughter eased the pressure in his mind and body eventually they headed downstairs and had brunch together before getting dressed and heading out for the day.


	6. Poorly Daddy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gets ill.

Aaron often complained that sleeping beside Robert was like being beside his own personal space heater but this particular morning he woke earlier than he would normally as the bed beside him was colder than usual then he heard the sound of coughing and retching coming from their bathroom getting out of bed he approached the door which was open a crack letting soft light out onto the landing pushing open the door Aaron felt his heart thud painfully Robert was slumped against the bath pale as fresh snow arms braced across his stomach tears mingling with the sweat on his cheeks his hair sticking to his forehead.

"Oh Rob why didn't you call me I thought we were telling each other everything?." Aaron asked his voice soft knowing Robert probably had a headache which was why he was throwing up. Aaron laid his hand on Robert's forehead and felt the heat of his husband 's fever Robert leaned into the contact of Aaron's cool hand and Aaron sighed "no work for you today looks like you've picked up Rosie's bug." Aaron said softly and Robert just whimpered he felt terrible right then and just wanted to crawl back into bed and hide until he recovered.

"Come on let's get you back to bed you'll feel better there than sitting here on the cold bathroom floor don't worry I will fetch the bowl from downstairs for you." Aaron said as he helped Robert to stand up despite his legs shaking.

" can I have a piss first?. " Robert asked and Aaron nodded still holding Robert upright as he lowered the waistband of the boxers he wore and emptied his bladder Aaron led Robert back to bed once he had washed his hands and tucked him in before leaving to fetch the blue plastic bowl from downstairs the one that they also referred to as the sick bowl and a glass of water before returning to Robert and finding him waiting for him. Roberts eyes were glazed with tears and he was shivering against the heat of his fever Aaron placed the bowl beside Robert on the bed and the glass on to his bedside table with a soft thud and smiled sympathetically at his clearly suffering husband.

"Can you take Ro to school I can't I shouldnt?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded " yes of course I will you stay in bed alright leave Ro to me. " Aaron replied kissing Robert on his forehead checking his temperature.

Robert closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep he was still fast off when Aaron left to take Rosie to school luckily it was Friday and Rosie was spending the weekend with a friend so he didn't need to pick her up from school that afternoon, Robert was downstairs on the sofa when Aaron got home he was pale but he wasn't shivering as much the bowl was beside him on the sofa and Robert was watching tv wrapped in a warm blanket a glass of water sat on the coffee table along with a box of para cetamols 

"Hey baby feeling any better?." He asked softly and Robert shrugged " little bit haven't been sick since 11. " he said and Aaron smiled "that's good news." He said.

"Haven't dared to eat anything apart from plain crisps which seem to be alright so far I know the salt is a good thing when your being sick as it makes you drink more so I know I'm not dehydrated like I was before." Robert said and Aaron nodded glad Robert was at least eating something .

Robert held out his arms to Aaron for a cuddle and Aaron didn't think twice and hugged him feeling that Robert was much cooler to the touch and noticed his change of pajamas from that morning and that's when he heard the washing machine.

"I was sick in bed so I washed the sheets don't worry I put fresh ones on already." Robert said and Aaron nodded gently concern in his eyes still but he was glad that Robert was feeling better.


	7. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie gets bullied because of Aaron and Robert.

Robert smiled as he walked along one hand holding on to one of Rosies Aaron on their six year old daughters other side as they led her to the car after school Rosie was quieter than normal that afternoon usually she was chatty and full of beans it it was as if someone had taken away her bubbly personality and left behind a sad little girl that they didn't recognize.

"Hey sweetheart are you sleepy poppet want me to carry you?." Aaron asked and Rosie nodded she let go of Roberts hand and Aaron scooped her up she buried her face into his neck and Aaron looked at Robert concern written across his face Rosie rarely was like this normally she would be racing ahead to the car eager to get home and play but today something was wrong.

When they were in the car Aaron reached over and gave Roberts leg a squeeze of reassurance and glanced back at Rosie who was sat looking out of the window when they reached home Aaron let Robert take Rosie into the house while he grabbed her book bag and lunchbox from the boot and locked the car by the time he entered the house Robert was sat in the armchair with Rosie on his lap the little girl had tears streaming down her cheeks and snot heading towards her top lip Robert was holding her against his chest rubbing her back trying to soothe her best he could.

Aaron looked at the scene worry clear in his eyes "What happened?." He asked and Robert looked up " she came back in from doing a wee and she was crying I thought maybe she hadn't made it in time but that's not it and Aaron knelt down placing a hand onto Rosie 's heaving back "Ro baby girl what's wrong you can tell us we won't get cross sweetheart we want to help if we can bubba did something happen at school today did you have a accident?." Aaron asked and when Rosie nodded he looked at Robert and then they both hugged Rosie tightly.

" accidents don't matter baby you're still little they can happen at any age too remember cousin Isaac when he held it too long when we were coming home from the park that day ?. " Robert asked softly and Rosie nodded she had been so gentle and kind to her big cousin that day even though she was barely two at the time and Isaac had been five and a half.

"Is that what happened today sweetie did you wait too long?." Aaron asked and Rosie shook her head " no daddy someone was chasing me and I got scared. " she replied and Aaron nodded.

"Who was it baby?." Robert asked and Rosie paled the remaining colour drained from her face and a hand came up to cover her mouth " feel sick . " she mumbled and Aaron reacted faster than lightening and carried Rosie into the bathroom plopping her down beside the toilet and lifting the seat for her before rubbing her back as she heaved .

Meanwhile Robert was on the phone to the school while he made Rosie a drink adding rehydration solution to it and stirring it to mix when they reappeared Rosie was in Aaron's arms and he was rocking her her face buried in his shoulder and she appeared to be asleep.

"I've told school we are keeping her off tomorrow and also made them aware that there is bullying going on I hope that's alright I couldn't leave it not.after what's happened today." Robert said and Aaron nodded heading for the stairs to change Rosie and settle her into bed.

When he got back downstairs Aaron found Robert unwrapping a pizza in the kitchen and smiled sympathetically at his husband Aaron knew what had happened to Rosie was bound to be affecting the older man more than he was letting on Rosie was the apple of Roberts eye after all she was his princess and hated it when anything upset her.

Robert went upstairs after dinner to check on Rosie and to have a shower he had decided he would be the one to take the next day off to look after Rosie and make sure the little girl knew how much she was loved.

Robert sat on his and Aaron's bed drying his hair and heard soft crying coming from Rosie's room and hurriedly threw on some boxers and sleep pants and went to check on his poorly princess as he stepped into her bedroom Rosie was thrashing around under her blankets and sheet which were twisting tighter and tighter round her legs Robert sat on the edge of her bed and reached out to gather Rosie into his arms rocking her gently against his bare chest just like he had done when she was much smaller suddenly Rosie snapped awake and buried her face into Robert's shoulder Robert continued to rub her back in soothing circles and mumbled comforting words into her ear trying to reassure her that she was okay and safe with Daddy and Pops at home.

"Leanna was chasing me Daddy she was being really mean she said I was weird for having two Daddies and no mummy." Rosie said tears streaming down her cheeks.


	8. Sleepy Daddy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is exhausted.

Robert pulled up outside the house and sighed seeing Aaron's car outside he was meant to be away at a scrap conference in Leeds but clearly he hadn't been well enough to go to the conference getting out of the car Robert approached the door and sighed seeing it stood open as though Aaron had rushed through it not long before Robert closed the door behind him and sighed seeing Aaron's boots and hi vis chucked on the floor and then he saw Aaron slumped against the kitchen cabinet pale as snow and shaking.

"Oh baby." Robert whispered and Aaron looked up seeing Robert stood in front of him Robert crouched down and laid a hand onto Aaron's forehead feeling the heat radiating off him and sighed it looked like Aaron had picked up a bug from somewhere.

"I feel terrible Rob my head is killing me," Aaron whispered his voice sounding painfully croaky.

"I think you've caught something." Robert said quietly and Aaron nodded.

"Come on lets get you up to bed you'll feel better." Robert said and Aaron nodded and took the hand Robert held out to him.

Aaron let Robert undress him and help him into bed and closed his eyes once he was in bed and was soon asleep Robert heard Rosie arrive home from school and went downstairs to greet her.

"Is Pops home?." Rosie asked and Robert nodded "He's in bed he's got a bad headache."he explained.

"Can I go up and see him he didn't look right when he took me to school this morning?." Rosie asked and Robert nodded and filled a glass with water and handed it to Rosie and sent her up to check on Aaron who was still sound asleep in bed Rosie put the glass down onto Aaron's bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed "Pops you feeling any better?." she whispered and Aaron groaned in response he opened his eyes slowly and groaned as the soft light of Aaron's bedside lamp hit his eyes he sat up and reached for the glass of water his hands shook as he picked it up.


	9. 02.57am Tuesday morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wakes up feeling unwell.

Robert blinked as the last bits of his dream faded away and glanced at the clock it read three minutes to three he groaned and sat up clutching his head which began to thump painfully Aaron slept on undisturbed beside him suddenly a big wave of nausea washed over him and Robert jumped out of bed and dived into their en suite bathroom hand clamped over his mouth luckily Aaron had left the seat up when he had come to bed and Robert fell to his knees in front of the toilet and with a loud moan and retch threw up everything he'd eaten the night before which wasn't much so it wasn't long before he was dry heaving.

Aaron blinked rapidly then his eyes opened and he sat up looking at the empty space beside him then he heard it the unmistakable sound of coughing and retching coming from their bathroom.

"Rob?." Aaron called getting slowly out of bed and approaching the door leading to their bathroom .

"Go away." Came a choked reply and Aaron shook his head.

" Sorry no can do Mr Dingle. " he replied his voice gravelly from sleep.

Robert groaned and leant back against the cool tiles and looked towards the door as Aaron entered the sma!l bathroom.

"Oh Rob why didn't you wake me?." Aaron whispered knowing Robert likely had a headache which was why he was throwing up at this hour of the morning and his face was pale and pinched looking.

" couldn't stop it I m sorry. " Robert croaked and Aaron sighed.

"Its okay baby I'm not mad at you i f anything I'm mad at myself I should've noticed you weren't feeling well last night you barely touched your dinner and it was your favorite." Aaron said and Robert shrugged 

" wasn't feeling too bad then so you couldn't have known. " he said getting to his feet his legs shaking.

"Come on let's get you back to bed you look terrible babe do you need anything?." Aaron asked and Robert shook his head .

" no just you and a cuddle I'm fine I promise. " he said his eyes already drifting closed as he leaned on Aaron.

Aaron nodded and helped Robert back to bed and tucked him in before sliding into bed beside Robert and holding him in his arms once more Robert slept soundly and woke at 11am feeling much better.


	10. Stomach ache.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron eats too much sugary candy.

"argh my stomach it really hurts can you pull over?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded and flicked the indicator pulling onto the verge Aaron got out of the car and groaned as his stomach clenched and breathed deeply trying to not throw up even though the bile was burning the back of his throat Robert stood beside him rubbing his back.

" Hey let it out don't fight it it'll make you feel better if you let it out instead of holding it inside." He said and winced when Aaron suddenly gagged and supported his head as sick hit the tarmac in front of Aaron splattering as it did so Robert winced because of the sheer force of it and held Aaron upright as the younger mans knees threatened to buckle "that's it it's okay just let it out it needs to come out you'll feel much better once it's all out." Robert said comfortingly still rubbing Aaron's back and he smiled when he saw someone pull over and bring a large bottle of water and wet wipes to help clean Aaron up. "I'm so sorry I'm sorry." Aaron choked out as he reached over and over Robert just shook his head and sighed " Not your fault you've picked up a bug babe you'll feel better soon I promise. " he said kissing the side of Aaron's head not minding the sweat heading on his forehead. Robert cracked open the bottle of water and used some of it to clean up Aaron's pale face before offering it for.him to sip from.

"Small sips don't rush or you'll puke again take it steady." Robert said wiping the sick from around Aaron's mouth and chucked the tissues into a nearby bin.

Robert put his arm around Aaron and led him back to the car and helped him in Rosie was away with school so she wasn't with them.

Robert was so worried he had never seen Aaron look so ill and tired.

Robert put Aaron to bed and then phoned Rosie to ask about her day she sent her love to Aaron and Robert then phoned Chas to see if she could bring him some dinner.

Chas rang the buzzer and Robert let her in she carried a bag of food in one hand and a bottle of lucozade for Aaron.

Robert was glad that Chas was there because Aaron was in some pain still and feeling very nauseous too.

Chas kept a eye on Aaron while Robert ran him a warm bath to try and ease the pain in his stomach.

Robert helped Aaron undress and he sank gratefully into the warm water feeling it instAntly ease the cramps in his stomach he hated stomach bugs at the best of times.


	11. Appendicitis Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's appendix.

Aaron breathed through the pain that was stabbing him in the gut and gripped Robert's hand tightly "it's okay Mr Dingle we will have you in hospital soon then you can have the good drugs until then just keep breathing on that gas and air for me." Jess the paramedic said keeping her voice soft Robert had called for an ambulance when Aaron had collapsed after spending most of the day throwing up Aaron was complaining of extreme abdominal pain in the lower right side right around where his appendix was Robert had been home luckily when he collapsed and had immediately phoned for a ambulance.

Robert held Aaron's hand and encouraged him to squeeze his hand when the pain became too much.

Paddy and Chas were there when Aaron and Robert arrived and remained with the boys until Aaron was taken down for surgery .

Robert paced the waiting room he was reliving the accident in 2016 and the aftermath and how he had almost lost Aaron because the younger man had flatlined that time.


	12. Paddy dies.

Robert placed the bouquet of flowers onto the grave leaning them against the stone and stepped back bowing his head 

'in loving memory of Sarah Sugden beloved wife and mother to Robert Andy and Victoria.'

Robert kept his head bowed as tears ran in hot unchecked rivers down his cheeks and dripped off his chin to land on the damp with dew grass. Sarah might have been dead for eighteen years but it only felt like yesterday to Robert that she had died in that fire the fire set by his brother Andy.

Robert had been fourteen when Sarah died and had never known his real mother either Pat Sugden had died in a car crash when Robert was only a few months old.

Aaron quietly approached his quietly sobbing husband and laid a comforting arm across his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize why didn't you remind me?." Aaron asked.

"It's not important." Robert replied

"Course it is." Aaron replied.

"But you've just lost Paddy mum died eighteen years ago this is nothing compared to you losing Paddy." Robert said and Aaron frowned how was that any different Paddy had died being a hero he'd saved many lives.

"He knew what he was doing he knew how dangerous Peirce could be and he saved Poppy." Aaron replied.

"He did without him she wouldn't be here our youngest daughter would be dead but that doesn't change the fact that you've lost your dad Aaron what you had with Paddy cannot be replaced thank you for being with me here on a day that you didn't have or need to be." Robert said with a grin through his tears.

Aaron was worried about Robert he hadn't looked right for days.

"There is something else isn't there talk to me Rob please I'm worried about you you haven't been eating or sleeping for days now and I know it isn't just because of Paddy." Aaron said wrapping his arms around his husband as sobs shook his frame.


	13. Robert breaks down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert breaks down

"Rob?" Aaron called worry clear in his voice

Robert set his phone down and went downstairs he had been on the phone to Rebecca who was refusing to let them have Seb for his birthday weekend because of Rosie and the fact she was the daughter of a surrogate and Robert had argued as hard as he could trying to convince her that it would be fine but Rebecca was determined to not let Seb anywhere near Rosie.

Aaron took one look at his husband and saw the devastation on Robert's face the next Robert was face down on the sofa and sobbing like he had the night Seb was taken to Liverpool Aaron crouched down and reached out to Robert... 

"What's happened Rob what did she say?." Aaron asked his voice laced with worry he hadn't seen Robert like this since the night he had told diane what his father had done to him when he was just fifteen.

Aaron reached out and stroked a hand up and down roberts back trying to soothe him.

Robert looked up as if only seeing Aaron in that moment and just shook his head as more tears streamed down his cheeks soaking into the cushion as he hid his face once more Roberts shoulders were shaking with the force of his sobbing Aaron could do little more than to continue to rub Roberts back as the sobs tore through his skinny frame Robert was pale and Aaron was shocked by the deep purp!e almost black rings Rob had around his eyes.

"It'll be okay." Aaron said trying to comfort his distraught husband best he could .

"Rob please stop crying you'll make yourself sick otherwise" Aaron said still rubbing Roberts back as he spoke.

Robert eventually stopped crying and his grip on the cushion went slack and he was asleep Aaron sighed in relief then decided to phone Rebecca and see what she had said that had upset Robert so much.

Aaron was spitting in anger when he finished talking to Rebecca how dare she say those things about Rosie it was lucky poppy wasn't home otherwise he have one very angry 13 year old to deal with.

Aaron sat down beside a softly snoring Robert and rubbed his back softly so as not to wake him from his much needed slumber, Robert was exhausted Aaron could tell.


	14. How is it fair?.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy gets dumped and comes out as bisexual.

"Pop you home sweetheart?." Robert called seeing Poppy's trainers kicked aside near the bottom of the stairs without a second thought Robert sprinted up. the stairs and stopped outside poppy's door hearing soft voices coming from inside Robert knocked on the door and then poked his head round Aaron was sat on the bed leaving against the wall legs stretched out in front of him and poppy was lying along his front her head resting on his shoulder as Aaron combed his fingers through her shoulder length blond hair her face was hidden in Aaron's neck and she was crying.

"What's happened?." Robert asked sitting down and reaching out to stroke poppys back soothingly .

"Jack dumped her during maths " Aaron whispered and Robert shook his head No not Jack he was such a nice lad decent hard-working loyal.

Robert raised an eyebrow and Aaron nodded and Robert sighed.

"Hey princess come here ." Robert said and Aaron eased Poppy into Roberts arms and Robert wrapped her up into a secure safe embrace kissing her cheek and simply held her safe in his arms he remembered when Tom had ditched Rosie and knew chocolate was the answer he looked at Aaron who nodded and left the room .

Aaron nipped out to David's and was given some advice on teen heartbreak from Gabby who was working that day of anyone knew about heartbreak it was Gabby.

"I recommend chocolate fudge brownie ice cream or Rocky road is good too." Gabby said reaching into the freezer and grabbing a pint of each flavour Aaron nodded adding those to his basket which contained two teenage magazines a cuddly toy and a box of Poppy's favourite chocolates he knew he was spoiling her but he had done the same when Rosie had been chucked by Tom when she was Poppys age.

Meanwhile Robert had managed to get Poppy to stop crying and had run her a warm bubble bath it turned out that not only had Poppy been dumped but she had also got her time of the month that morning before school and Robert knew she had to be in pain he gave her a dose of nurofen and let her soak in the warm water she was feeling much better and even smiled as he dried her hair she loved it when Robert dried her hair he had a gentle touch as if he had been doing it all his life.

"I'm back." Aaron called and Poppy smiled " Did you get ice cream?. " she called back Aaron rolled his eyes but confirmed that yes he had got her ice cream.

After a dinner of take away pizza Poppy snuggled up on the couch with Aaron and Robert holding right to her new friend Ellie the elephant and resting against Robert who had covered her with a soft blanket and they were watching princess diaries. Robert wasn't ashamed to admit that he liked that movie.

"Dad can I ask you something?." Poppy whispered and Robert nodded " sure you can. " he said and watched as Poppy tried to find the words.

"I think I know what you're going to say and before you do i accept you as you are." Robert said and Poppy stared at him.

" But don't you think it's weird?. " she asked and Robert shook his head "if I did I'd be a pretty big hipocrite." He said and Poppy just hugged him then hugged. Aaron who kissed the top of her head.

" Bisexual or not you're still our poppy and our princess. " Aaron said and Robert nodded "and you always will be." He added.


	15. Family Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Roberts birthday Rosie comes home complete with her latest boyfriend in tow and they all head to York for the weekend to celebrate but not all goes to plan when Robert is the victim of biphobic language.

Robert looked up from his laptop as he heard the phone go down and sighed seeing how tired Aaron looked He knew that they had plans for the weekend to celebrate but not sure what the plan was just that there were plans Aaron had booked a hotel in the centre of York but unbeknown to Robert Rosie would be coming along for the weekend to help him celebrate Rosie had been abroad teaching English for eight months and had met her boyfriend Ryan while out there Ryan was 26 and Rosie 23 but Aaron wasn't worried about Rosie she was a smart cookie and he trusted Ryan not to hurt her like Tom her ex had done when Rosie was younger and still at school.

"Problem?." Robert asked hearing a exasperated sigh leave Aaron's mouth and Aaron shrugged "depends if you mind us having to change hotels last minute which I know you will do I just hope someone cancels so we can stay were I booked." Aaron said and Robert sighed seeing the disappointment on Aaron face Robert got up from his desk and crossed the portakabin coming to stand beside Aaron's desk sitting in the corner he reached for Aaron's left hand and have it a squeeze running his finger over the soft slightly worn metal of Aaron's wedding band.

"I don't care where we end up as long as I'm with you that's the most important thing for me." Robert said and hugged Aaron letting the younger man breathe in his scent and rubbed Aaron back he hoped that it would work out but if it didn't then they could just as easily have a enjoyable weekend at home .

Robert let go of Aaron a moment later and closed Aaron's laptop before crossing back over and doing the same with his too he looked at Aaron and Aaron nodded "come on then birthday boy let's go home." He said he had some presents waiting for Robert at home and couldn't wait for him to open them if he knew husband he knew Robert would get quite emotional about one of them because it was something very special and important to Robert and Aaron knew it would possibly make Robert cry.

when they finally got home Aaron raced upstairs to fetch the bag of presents while Robert made them a cup of tea as he was digging out some biscuits Aaron reappeared holding a blue and silver striped gift bag and a stack of envelopes in his left hand he placed them onto the table and sat down opposite Robert.

Robert looked at the bag then at Aaron "for me?." He asked quietly and Aaron nodded and smiled seeing the brief flash of emotion cross his husbands face he knew from what Robert had told him that Robert hasn't ever really enjoyed his birthday much through his life but Aaron was determined to change all that and make it as special as he could for the man he loved.

Robert reached into the bag and drew out the first present it was a small square box and Aaron held his breath as Robert unlocked the near sellotape and removed the paper which was navy blue with silver stars Aaron barely breathed as Robert opened the box and he heard Robert gasp at what was inside.

"How how did you?." Robert stuttered and Aaron nodded " I asked Diane and she found it for me but that isn't all of it Rob take a closer look. " Aaron said as Robert lifted the ring out from its nest in a velvet cushion.

Robert looked at the gold hand more closely and saw several different colored stones set into it and Aaron nodded "it's not just your mums wedding ring sweetheart I had it made into a eternity ring for you it's got all of our birthstones mine Rosies and Poppy's and a space to put yours if you want it there too." Aaron explained and he laughed softly as Robert darted round the table and hugged him tightly .

Aaron took the ring out of Roberts hand and slid it into place alongside his wedding band the two precious items glinting up at him as he held a quietly sobbing Robert in his arms.

Later when poppy got home Aaron was playing on the Xbox as Robert slept beside him a soft smile on his face they had made good use of a empty house and now Robert was recharging ready for dinner in the pub with Chas and Paddy he planned on telling Diane and Victoria the truth that night about what had happened to him when he was fifteen and his father had caught him kissing another boy.

Aaron knew it was going to be hard on Robert but he also knew he was going to be there the whole time to support comfort and protect Robert just like Robert had been for him about Gordon.

Aaron glanced at Robert concern on his face as the older man twitched in his sleep then whimpered and curled in on himself suddenly and Aaron knew Robert was dreaming about that horrible night when he had told Aaron the first time what his father had done just like Aaron Jack had beaten Robert and just like Aaron Robert had the scars to prove it both from Jack and self inflicted too Aaron reached over and laid a hand onto Robert providing comfort without waking him.

"Dad is Daddy OK?." Poppy asked when she got home from school and Aaron nodded.


	16. Change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Robert and their families deal with the arrival of Corona and it's restrictions.

Robert clicked off the TV and sighed so much for being able to go on holiday to celebrate their anniversary of getting back together the one he had been too ill to celebrate on the actual day.

"Aaron we need to be careful we have another child on the way with Rachel don't we and we can't take risks not this time not like we did when Thomas was born." He said and Aaron nodded from where he was sat spooning mashed up banana into their young sons mouth Thomas was just shy of ten months old and had been born prematurely due to a problem in Robert's womb so he was slightly behind for his age and smaller too but he was their Thomas and they loved him.

Robert stood up and stretched before making his way over to his husband and sitting beside him smirking as Aaron made faces at Thomas to make him eat.

Aaron studied Robert's worried face and sighed he knew what Robert was worried about Poppy and Luke were in a remote part of New South Wales working at a trailer park and were likely to be there for a long time yet and if they did make it home they would be quarantined for two weeks before then having to self isolate together luckily they were already married and had a son Max aged seven months.

Robert pulled out his phone and called Rosie who answered after two rings, "Have you seen the latest?." Robert asked and rolled his eyes at Aaron who grinned sounded like their eldest was not happy despite being on the other side of the world as well in one of the dryest countries on earth where she was forced to live underground during the heat of the day.

" Dad we are fine just make sure you and Daddy look after each other and Thomas he needs you guys to be strong we have more than enough food here to survive and we are keeping our water stocks up too don't worry. " Rosie said and Robert sighed with relief.

Tunisia seemed like a mad place to live but right now Robert would rather be absolutely anywhere than where he was living in a remote village had seemed like the best idea but now he did regret it because the whole place was going into chaos he had struggled to do the weekly food shop but had managed in the end so they had enough of everything for a while and he had enough money to keep the local pizza takeaway in service.

Aaron unclipped Thomas from his highchair and lifted the little boy into his arms and carried him upstairs Thomas was almost completely out for the count in Aaron's arms by the time Aaron laid him down in his cot which was beside Roberts side of their bed soon Thomas would be moving into his own bedroom but for now they were happy to have him close to them.

Aaron had been away when Thomas was born and had rushed back in time to be told he needed to make a decision before he lost both Robert and his unborn son Roberts placenta had separated and Thomas wasn't receiving enough oxygen and Roberts own levels were low as he struggled to provide enough oxygenated blood to Thomas when Thomas was born Aaron was determined that he would recover and survive and spent every waking moment working to ensure Thomas Robert Sugden Dingle would make a mark on the world.

Thomas had suffered a minor bleed on his brain after birth which had caused some development delay so even though he was ten months old Thomas had the mental age of a six month old and didn't always sleep through the night.

Robert hung up the phone and went to make a hot drink he was exhausted and looked at the time surely it wouldn't matter if he had a nap would it be had been up half the night after all with Thomas.

Aaron reappeared carrying the baby monitor and smiled seeing Robert curled up under a blanket on the sofa watching old Buffy the vampire slayer re runs and sat down stroking Roberts left hand that held the remote his fingers grazing over the soft metal of his wedding band.

"You feeling okay darlin?." Aaron asked and Robert shrugged "got a bit of a headache nothing bad though think I'm just tired." He replied and Aaron nodded and hugged Robert he hoped that the virus would soon go away and be a distant memory.

Thomas woke up an hour later as did Robert but Aaron was more worried about Robert he was pale and his face was sweaty he said it was just from sleeping on the sofa but Aaron knew he was lying it looked like he had caught something Aaron just hoped it wasn't the worst because with the damage to his lungs Robert would be in danger of secondary infections and maybe even death.

"Rob you really don't look well babe why don't you go upstairs for a while okay?." Aaron asked.

Robert got up and headed slowly upstairs.


	17. Exhausted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas keeps Robert up all night while Aaron is away ...

Wednesday night/Thursday Morning.

Robert sighed as he paced back and fourth across the faded worn carpet of his and Aaron's old bedroom at the pub rocking Thomas their four month old son in his arms the little boy was teething and wasn't sleeping Aaron had been away at a scrap conference in Dublin for.the last few days and the change had unsettled Thomas he was missing his other Daddy Robert wasn't living at the pub he was just staying there to help Chas out while Paddy was away at a veterinary medicine conference Rosie and Poppy were both away working so.it had just been him and Thomas alone in the mill and Robert had taken Chas up on her offer immediately he had taken some time to recover after Thomas was born and he had needed help because he had almost died giving birth to Thomas.

Robert looked up hearing a soft knock on the door and smiled weakly when he saw his mother in law poke her head round the door "Oh Rob why didn't you wake me you're exhausted let me take him and you get yourself back into bed alright you're dead on your feet." Chas said softly and Robert shrugged " I was in pain I couldn't sleep anyway. " he mumbled and Chas sighed " all the more reason then come here you let's go make you a bottle and let Daddy sleep yeah. " she said and lifted Thomas into her arms and left the room.

Aaron sat up when Chas opened the back room door and sighed "Hey little man you been giving daddy the run around?." He asked and Chas nodded " go help him love he's in considerable and up there. " she said and Aaron nodded and got up off the sofa heading for the stairs to go and help Robert.

Pushing open their bedroom door Aaron sighed Robert was lying on their bed in a position that wouldn't be doing him any good his arms wrapped around Aaron's pillow and he was sobbing Aaron approached the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

Robert looked up at him his pale face pinched and tired looking he had toothpaste round his mouth and Aaron guessed he had been sick recently because he smelt of ginger and mint.

'oh baby. " Aaron whispered soothingly rubbing his thumb across Roberts shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm such a failure and a mess I feel horrible Aaron my stomach really hurts where they got him out still I'm sorry." Robert repeated as more tears streamed down his pale cheeks and soaked into the pillow he held in his arms.

" C'mere I'm here now it's going to be okay you're exhausted aren't you mum told me how you've been working hard all day then taking care of Tom all night. " Aaron said and Robert nodded and reached out for Aaron who scooped him into his arms and held his emotional husband in his arms.

Robert moaned in pain and Aaron guessed he had been in pain for some time and shook his head at his husbands stubbornness.

"Have you had something?." He asked and Robert nodded " had some of my tramadol just waiting for them to kick in I know I shouldn't be lifting him but your mum she has done so much for me I just wanted to hold him myself and try to sort him out myself I guess I am not healed enough yet or something. " he replied and Aaron sighed.

Robert snuggled closer to.Aaron and his breathing began to even out luckily Aaron was wearing sleep clothes from his ferry back from Dublin so he laid down and let so Robert snuggle close.

Robert was asleep when Chas padded into the room and laid Thomas down into his cot she smiled at Aaron who nodded and then she left the room leaving them all to.finally sleep.

Robert woke up early the next morning and headed downstairs to get some coffee he was feeling better knowing Aaron was now safe at home he hated it when Aaron was away even on business.

Aaron woke up and saw Thomas was now awake and got up and lifted the sleepy child into his arms and carried him over to the changing mat on the floor and laid him down and changed his nappy before carrying him downstairs and into the back room Robert was lying on the sofa fast asleep a cup of cold coffee abandoned on the table and a empty packet of cheese and onion crisps close by too.

" Oh Rob." Aaron whispered seeing the dried on tears on his husband's pale flushed cheeks.

Aaron bent at the waist and kissed Robert on the forehead.

"Rob you feeling okay?." Aaron asked quietly

Robert opened one eye and looked at him tears in his eyes.


	18. Fix you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comes home to Robert crying on the sofa.

"Rob?.Rob babe what is it what's happened?." Aaron whispered as he closed the door behind him and took in the scene in front of him Robert was slumped on the sofa head down all around him was torn up paper and blood was seeping from under his shirt sleeve on his left arm.

Robert looked up and Aaron felt his heart stop Roberts face was a mess his lip was split at one corner his eyebrow was cut and bleeding and his eyes were glazed with fresh tears it was then that Aaron realised what had happened Rebecca had found out about Thomas and had come to see Robert 

"Where's the blade Rob?." Aaron asked gently as he approached and crouched down in front of Robert who opened his hand and dropped the blade onto the coffee table with a quiet clink, Aaron reached out and pushed the blade away before sitting on the table and taking both of Roberts hands into his "Have you hurt yourself anywhere else?." He asked gently and nodded when Robert shook his head.

" she's told me I'm not fit to be Thomas dad. " Robert said simply and Aaron winced he knew how sensitive Robert was especially after Rebecca banned him from seeing Seb.

"Oh baby you know that's not true." Aaron said wrapping his arms around Robert and hugging him tightly.

" come on let's get you cleaned up. " Aaron said and taking Roberts hand led him upstairs.

An hour later Aaron rang Chas to see if she minded keeping Thomas for the night and explained what had happened between Robert and Rebecca that afternoon.

Robert was asleep when poppy got home and she sighed 

"Is pops okay?." She asked and Aaron shrugged " not right now no but he will be. " he said and Poppy nodded.

Thomas was excited to sleep over and was happy enough at the pub with Chas and Eve.

Aaron insisted on a early night after dinner and Robert knew better than to argue he hadn't spoken much that evening and Aaron knew he was fretting about what Rebecca had said.

"Hey you okay you've been very quiet tonight you feeling okay?." Aaron asked once they were tucked up in bed and Roberts head was resting on his chest.

" Just tired I think look I'm sorry about earlier I know I probably scared you. " Robert said and Aaron sighed truthfully Robert had scared him " you just reminded me of myself a few years ago that's all. " he said softly and Robert nodded his hair tickling Aaron on his chin.

"I think I should see someone." Robert said suddenly and Aaron simply kissed the top of his head.

" that's the first time I've ever heard you say something like that without me having to bully you into it. " Aaron said and Robert snuggled closer closing his eyes as his breathing evened out Aaron heard the faintest whisper of I love you leave Roberts mouth.

"I love you too." He whispered back and soon he was asleep too holding his husband safe in his arms letting Robert know he was safe and loved in the hopes he would be spared from any nightmares.

Robert wasn't spared though and he woke unaware he was shouting in his sleep 😅 poured off him soaking his shirt and making his fringe stick to his forehead Aaron sat up and ran a hand soothingly up and down Roberts heaving back."it's okay Rob you're OK your safe babe your at home I'm here just breathe." Aaron soothed knowing Robert had likely been dreaming about prison

"it was horrible Aaron they told me he killed you." Robert said starting to cry.

"He's dead babe he can't hurt any of us anymore." Aaron said and hugged Robert not caring about his soaked shirt.

"It was so real though I really thought you were dead I tried to run but he saw me." Robert sobbed and Aaron simply kissed his forehead.

Robert woke up at ten am and wandered downstairs to get some coffee.

Aaron was sat at the table eating a bacon sandwich and smiled at his sleepy husband as robert poured his coffee he sighed loudly.

"you feeling okay?." Aaron asked concerned about how loud Robert had sighed clearly something was wrong but he didn't push it Robert would come to him eventually.

"tired." Robert said softly sipping his coffee.


	19. Wrecked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron falls apart during the lockdown.

"Daddy are you okay?." A worried four year old Thomas asked Aaron one afternoon as they took Tyke their five year old Jack Russel for a walk and Aaron looked at him and Thomas was startled to see tears in his eyes reaching into Aaron's pocket Thomas pulled out his phone and called Robert .

"Pop Daddy doesn't feel good can you come and find us we are by the pub?." Thomas asked and Robert said he would be there in ten minutes and hung up Thomas knew he had to get Aaron to sit down before he fell down and took Aaron's hand the one without tykes lead in it and smiled up at his poorly daddy seeing pain flash across Aaron's pale face.

" he will be here soon. " Thomas said and Aaron nodded before sitting down on the wall with a groan.

Robert then appeared and told Thomas to go and ask Chas for a glass of water for Aaron who was starting to shake.

Once Thomas had headed off Robert put his hand onto Aaron's forehead and sighed feeling the heat of the fever wracking Aaron's body.

" Come on let's get you inside. " he said as Thomas appeared with a worried Chas in tow.

Robert was worried about Aaron as they entered the pub something was seriously wrong with his husband.

Aaron was leaning on Robert he was exhausted Robert knew Aaron hadn't been sleeping well recently and had clearly come down with something.

"Take him upstairs to my room Rob I'll keep Tom downstairs with me get him settled and text me if you need anything." Chas said and Robert nodded before leading Aaron upstairs and into Chas bedroom and sat him down on the edge of the bed to remove Aaron's trainers Tyke was downstairs with Chas and Tom and so Robert concentrated on getting Aaron tucked into bed.

"Just rest babe." He whispered and kissed Aaron on the forehead before unzipping Aaron's sweatshirt and easing it down and off his body and then headed to the bathroom to grab a towel and a cool cloth to try and help Aaron feel better.

Pulling out his phone he texted Chas asking if Marlon could make Aaron some chicken broth as he really wasn't well at all.

Aaron meanwhile was curled up fighting to stay awake until Robert returned he was feeling dreadful and was worried he was really really ill.

"Home take me home." Aaron whispered and Robert nodded and lifted him into his arms Aaron was lighter than he looked so carrying him was easy and Robert soon had him back in their room at the mill and in bed he got Thomas settled and fed Tyke and went to check on Aaron who was curled up snoring softly in their bed he clearly had a cold Robert just hoped it wasn't the worst

"Rob?." Aaron croaked and Robert looked at him concern in his eyes he hadn't seen Aaron look so ill before, "do you feel any better?." he asked.

"not really my heads thumping and I feel sick." Aaron croaked.


	20. Mum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert remembers both his mum's.

Robert woke earlier than normal he got out of bed and headed to shower he stood under the gently steaming water trying to feel better he knew why he felt off it was the anniversary of his real mother pats death Robert hadn't really known her he'd only been five months old when Pat had died and his father had then raised him alone until Robert was nine and Jack had met Sarah .

Robert got out of the shower and dried off before dressing in jeans and a long sleeved polo shirt and heading downstairs he decided he didn't want anything to eat and left early for work.

Aaron arrived at quarter past eight to find Robert sat staring into space Aaron placed a takeaway cup of coffee on Robert's desk and held up a paper bag.

"I got you a breakfast bagel you feeling okay you didn't have anything before you left this morning?." He asked worried about his husband.

",I'm okay honestly just didn't sleep well that's all thanks for breakfast." Robert replied unwrapping the bagel which was filled with egg bacon and cheese.

"I might go home for a bit I've got a bit of a headache." Robert said a few moments later and got up from his desk and left the portakabin digging his keys out of his pocket his hands were shaking and he dropped the keys.

"Rob hey what's wrong?." Aaron asked having followed Robert out of the cabin.

"I need to go I don't.." Robert's voice cracked and tears filled his eyes .

"Hey come on sit down for a minute." Aaron said leading Robert over to a pile of scrap and sitting him down ....

Robert sat on the pile of scrap to calm down and catch his breath Aaron stood watching him concern written all over his face he hadn't seen Robert like this for a long time not since they were first married and Robert had suffered a breakdown.

"Rob lets get you home and into bed you look exhausted." Aaron said and he wrapped a arm around Robert before leading him to his car and driving him home when they got home Robert went straight upstairs and laid down on their bed with his shoes still on Aaron removed Roberts shoes and sat down beside him on their bed he was worried about Roberts state of mind right then he really didn't look right.

Robert slept fitfully and when he woke up he was pale and sickly looking he barely spoke to Aaron that morning and headed off to work even though Aaron tried to make him at home and rest after how ill he had been the evening before.

Robert was pale and drawn he didn't eat anything all day he was ill and he couldn't deny it by the evening he was sweating and he had been sick twice during the evening he didn't argue when Aaron told him he was going to stay home the next day no arguments and then see the doctor if he wasn't better by Monday.


	21. Sick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas catches a bug at school.

Robert knocked softly on Thomas bedroom door then stepped into the room flicking on the main light as he did so.

"Time to.get up little man." Robert said stepping over to Thomas bed through a mass of stuffed animals in a basket and his little toy soldiers scattered about the otherwise tidy bedroom , "Come on Tommy time to wake up school today." Robert said reaching down and gently shaking Thomas by the shoulder the little seven year old groaned and rolled over hiding his face in his pillow.

" Oh no you don't come on cheeky man you know you have to go to school. " Robert said gently pulling Thomas duvet away from his body Thomas immediately curled up jand Robert sighed Thomas rarely put up a fight about school unless he was ill or someone had been mean to him.

"Tommy what's the matter it's only school bud?." Robert asked and Thomas just looked at him and then Robert noticed how pale he looked and he appeared to be sweating reaching out Robert laid the palm of his hand against Thomas forehead and felt how unnaturally warm Thomas was he signed softly and lifted him into his arms carrying him and his comfort blanket out of the room and down the landing to the bathroom.

"I need a wee Daddy." Thomas said as Robert put him down on the floor and stepped over to the toilet once he was done and had washed his hands Robert dug the calpol out of the cabinet and measured out a dose of the pink liquid Thomas swallowed it without complaint which told Robert just how horrendous Thomas must be feeling normally Thomas refused to take medicine much like Robert himself .

Robert picked Thomas back up into his arms and went to retrieve his phone so he could let Aaron know Thomas was ill Aaron had left early that morning to take poppy to school for a school trip and had then headed in to work at the scrapyard Robert quickly typed a message to Aaron and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Thomas barely touched his breakfast and even refused his normal drink opting instead for water. Robert watched him closely and reacted like lightening when he saw Thomas swallowing repeatedly and sighed as Thomas threw up into the bowl Robert held rubbing his son's heaving back Robert kissed the top of his head softly and just soothed him as tears flowed from his eyes mixing with the sweat on his face.

"Shhh it'll be over soon I know it isn't nice but it needs to come out you'll feel much better once it's all out just breathe that's it shhh I'm right here Daddy's here ahhh now no don't say sorry." Robert whispered eventually Thomas stopped being sick and leant heavily against Robert who lowered the used bowl to the floor and helped Thomas have some sips of water so as not to upset his stomach again.

" feel any better bud?. " Robert asked and Thomas shook his head "I don't feel good tummy hurts." He said snuggling close to Robert who stood up and lifted his suffering son into his arms and went to phone Thomas school to let them know he wouldn't be there then he phoned Chas who was supposed to be taking him to school to say he was keeping him home as he had a big and would phone later with a update.

Thomas napped on the sofa most of the day Robert had set up a nest for him on there the bowl now clean but with a bit of dilute bleach in the bottom was beside him on the sofa should be need it and Thomas was fast asleep as Robert watched him sleep he didn't hear the door open or someone come in until Aaron was stood beside the chair Robert was sat in.

"How's he doing?." Aaron asked studying Thomas pale face as he spoke.

Robert sighed " he's been asleep for a good your now but he's been pretty poorly he cried earlier like he used to when he was colicking do you remember?.' He asked and Aaron nodded he knew exactly what Robert meant just then Thomas eyes opened and he groaned before leaning over the bowl Robert went to get up but Aaron stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

" here let me . " he said and Robert nodded and watched Aaron as he calmly rubbed Thomas back and talked him through this latest round of sickness picking up his phone he texted Chas who sent back a sad face emoji and Robert placed his phone back on the arm of.the chair.

Meanwhile Aaron had taken the bowl into the downstairs bathroom and had left Thomas sipping water on the sofa Tthomas looked pale as anything and Robert stepped over to him and sat down Thomas crawled into his arms and rested his head against Roberts shoulder .

"Head hurts daddy and I need a wee wee." Thomas whispered and Robert nodded " go ahead bud I put a pull up on you earlier so it's okay just let it out and I'll change you okay sweetie. " he said and Thomas nodded and relaxed as he did so Robert felt the front of Thomas pull up become warm and smiled at the look of relief on Thomas pale face.

"Better?." He asked moments later when he knew Thomas had finished weeing and Thomas nodded " I didn't know I was wearing pull ups feels better now daddy can you change me?. " he asked and Robert nodded.

"Come on then." He said and led Thomas into the downstairs bathroom and took off his pajama bottoms the pull up was soaked clearly Thomas had been holding on for a while.

" you really had to go.didn't you?. " Robert asked as he gently eased the soaked pull up down Thomas slender legs and onto the floor before fetching another one and helping Thomas step into it and pulling it up into place.

"Can I go back to sleep now?." Thomas asked and Robert nodded tucking his son back in under the blankets making sure the bowl was close by and with a kiss to his now cooler forehead Thomas drifted back off to sleep.

By the evening Thomas seemed to be over the worst and Robert decided he would keep him home one more day just to be sure he was recovered as he carried Thomas upstairs to bed Thomas woke up grabbing the front of his pajamas and Robert took him into the bathroom and stood him beside the toilet where Thomas lowered his trousers and weed into the child's urinal that was hooked over the side of.the toilet Thomas sighed as his bladder emptied and finally the stream slowed to a trickle and finally stopped.

"All done?." Robert asked as Thomas pulled up his waistband and washed his hands Robert tipped the quite large amount of wee into the toilet and flushed it. before washing his own hands and they headed to Thomas room.

Thomas slept soundly through the night and woke up feeling better he was still really pale and had no hunger for food he did drink some apple juice though so.that was a good sign.

Aaron stayed home this time and allowed Robert to go to work which was a bad idea as at lunchtime Jimmy phoned to say Robert wasn't feeling so good and could he come and fetch him.


	22. Seb comes Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb comes home to Robert and Aaron and their family against Rebecca's wishes

Robert was waiting to greet Seb off the train Seb now thirteen was coming home to him and Aaron despite Rebecca trying to prevent them from having custody of their son because of their relationship status she didn't approve of Robert's choices but Seb wanted to be with his dad's so he had asked to be allowed to go home.

"Daddy?." A soft voice called and Robert looked up Seb was stood before him and Robert grinned at his son and opened his arms and Seb all but fell into them hugging Robert as tightly as he could, "Come on let's get you home your dad's waiting with Thomas he's so excited to see you mate." Robert said and Seb nodded before gathering up his stuff and following Robert out of the station to the car.

Seb was quiet as they drove home he had a dark secret something he couldn't tell anyone something had happened to him at a party that past weekend in Liverpool and he still didn't understand what it meant or why it would have to happen to him.

"So how was the journey?." Robert asked he was worried about Seb he was too quiet normally it was difficult to shut him up.

"It was okay I slept some and had a sandwich." Seb said his voice quiet and tired sounding. Robert nodded and turned off the main road and onto the lane leading to Emmerdale.

When they pulled up outside the Mill Seb grinned seeing his Dad and little brother waiting for him when he got out of the car Thomas ran to him and wrapped his arms around Seb who lifted his little brother into his arms and cuddled him close.

"Sebby your home." Thomas said kissing Sebs cheek and Seb nodded "yeah I'm home buddy I'm back for good no more living in Liverpool." He said and Thomas cheered loudly making Seb laugh.

Aaron ruffled Sebs hair "we'll talk later yeah?." He said quietly and Seb nodded and they all headed inside.

Later after a dinner of pizza chips and lemonade Seb asked if he could talk to Aaron in private and they went up to his room as he talked Seb unpacked his suitcase and was holding a balled up pair of socks when Aaron asked him if he was okay.

Sebs hands shook as he admitted he wasn't okay not really and tears began to cascade down his cheeks and dripped off his chin Aaron stood up and gathered Seb into his arms.

"Has someone hurt you?." Aaron asked softly and the nod Seb gave him answered Aaron's question without the need for words 

Robert was putting Thomas to bed when he heard Sebs door close and feet on the landing stepping out of Thomas bedroom and closing his door to a crack Robert found Aaron waiting for him a deep frown of concern on his face.

"Seb okay?." Robert asked and Aaron shook his head "someone hurt our boy Rob someone really hurt our son they got him drunk first and then." Aaron looked up and Robert saw tears shining in Aaron's eyes.

Robert felt his blood run cold and his hands became clammy no not Seb not wonderful loving Seb no it wasn't possible.

"What happened to our boy?." He asked once he found his voice again tears close in his own voice.

"A sixteen year old boy attacked him when he was drunk last weekend said it was part of growing up Seb tried to fight him off but he was too strong." Aaron said and Robert felt bile rise up in his throat and ran to the bathroom he barely made it to the sink before he threw up.

"Hey it's okay it'll be okay just breathe Rob just breathe." Aaron said rubbing Robert's back soothingly.

Tears sprang to Aaron's eyes as the words Seb had told him actually registered and sank in he swallowed hard and focused on calming Robert down.

Nightmares came that night poor Seb woke screaming and crying at gone four am and woke Aaron who went to check on him.

"It's alright you're safe here no one can hurt you now shhh just breathe." Aaron said hugging Seb and running his hand up and down Sebs shaking back.

"It hurt dad it really hurt I don't understand why I had to do it why did I have to touch him like that and then he did that to me he forced himself on me Dad." Seb sobbed clinging to Aaron.

Robert was oblivious to all of this until he woke up and saw Seb asleep in the bottom of their bed a sick bowl beside him on the floor.

"He got sick in the night poor little thing I thought he'd be better off in our bed so I could keep a eye on him." Aaron explained and Robert nodded.

"He looks really pale." Robert whispered and Aaron nodded "I don't think he's been sleeping too well." He said.


	23. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert runs into a biphobic client.

Robert sat in the pub waiting for Aaron and Seb Thomas was on a playdate with Sam and Calum two of his fiends from school the little boy loved spending time with his friends but he also loved being with his brother and sisters and parents Thomas was a daddies boy especially with Robert compared to Seb who was very fond of Aaron, Robert looked up when he heard Seb's voice and smiled softly at his son and Aaron the smile didn't quite meet his eyes though and Aaron noticed tears gathering in his eyes.

"hey baby you feeling ok you look a bit off?" Aaron asked and Robert shrugged and picked up his pint taking a sip and licking the foam from his top lip Robert was trying to find the right words to tell Aaron what had happened to him at work that afternoon he had been trying to sort out a contract with someone who had then taken exception to the fact Robert was married to Aaron and had children with him too Robert couldn't hold his tears in anymore and began to cry his heart was breaking and he felt really upset that someone could not understand who he was and took acceptation to Robert for being bisexual and told him as much.

"Rob oh baby it;s ok shhh don't cry it doesn't matter he was a loser with very bad views and very backward ideas of who you are he has no idea what he is talking about you don't need someone like that working with you.: Aaron said and Seb nodded in agreement.

"Can we go home I have a headache?," Robert asked and Aaron nodded "come on I will get us some pizza and we can snuggle on the sofa unit Tom comes home later on ok." he said and Seb simply hugged Robert he hated seeing his Daddy sad and hoped a night of TLC from Aaron would help him feel better and not so down he really hated anyone who upset either of his dads about anything no one deserved to be bullied even his father especially his father Robert was a lovely man and a family man who was often picked on because of his sexuality.

"Daddy are you feeling any better?." Seb asked from Robert and Aaron's bedroom doorway Robert had headed upstairs to lie down when they got home from the pub and Aaron had left him to rest knowing how rough Robert felt when he had a bad headache.

" Not really can you fetch your dad for me?. " Robert asked and Seb nodded and headed down stairs to find Aaron.

"Dad daddy wants you I don't think he feels good?." Seb said when he found Aaron and Aaron nodded before heading upstairs he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and the blue plastic bowl from under the sink just in case Robert felt sick.

Robert looked up from his phone as Aaron entered their room and smiled weakly at him Aaron sighed and put down the items beside Robert on the bed and crouched down to talk to his suffering man.

"Hey it's okay baby I'm here now shh shh ." Aaron soothed as tears ran down his husbands pale drawn cheeks.

" I'm sorry. " Robert sobbed reaching for Aaron and Aaron wrapped his arms around him pulling him up into a warm safe embrace.

"Just relax Rob I've got you you're okay it's all okay want some water gentle sips though yeah bet you feel nauseous is that why you're so upset because you're worried I'm mad at you for getting sick earlier?." Aaron asked and he gulped when he felt Robert nodding against his shoulder.

" Oh baby it's okay it doesn't matter one bit if you feel sick then it's better to be sick you'll only feel worse otherwise remember when Thomas was poorly and you said he wouldn't get better unless he let the bugs out?. " Aaron asked and Robert looked at him and Aaron saw the color drain from Roberts face as his nausea took over grabbing the bowl Aaron placed it in Robert's lap just as he gagged against the bile rising in his throat.

"Thats it let it out I'm right here shhh no don't be sorry it's alright I've got you just get it out that's it no don't swallow it back down it needs to come out." Aaron said rubbing Roberts heaving back how long he puked for Robert didn't know he had his eyes screwed shut.

When he was reduced to dry heaving Aaron removed the bowl and then helped Robert to sip some water.

"Better?." He asked and Robert nodded Aaron stood up and headed into their ensuite taking the bowl with him and washing it out leaving a bit of dilute bleach in the bottom he returned to their room Robert was now sat up again propped up against his pillows he was pale and Aaron sighed.

" Get some sleep darlin you look exhausted you haven't been sleeping have you?. " he asked as he put the bowl on the floor just in case Robert needed it again .

Robert shook his head "no been dreaming about Dad. " he whispered as his eyes drifted shut.


	24. Late Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gets home late from a long day of meetings.

Robert sighed as the windscreen wipers swept back and forth across the windscreen battling against the heavy rain that was falling and flicked the indicator and drove down to home the house was all in darkness except for the light left on in the kitchen by Liv to make it welcoming when he got home he hadn't had a home before not a proper home though.

Robert got out of the car and swung his laptop onto his shoulder and shut his door quietly knowing Liv would moan if he woke her up with the door closing Liv was staying with them for a few days before heading back to Manchester and university, Thomas was at the pub for a sleepover with Chas and Eve he loved being with his relatives at the pub especially Nana Chas, Robert unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway and locked it securely behind him before heading into the main flat he stepped into the kitchen having removed his coat and shoes stowing both away and hung up his keys before turning off the lamp he spotted Aaron's work boots under the table having tramped in from work much earlier he shook his head and headed upstairs stopping outside Liv's room and glancing in it was the first room after all at the top of the stairs her door stood open and she was snuggled down under her covers barely visible from the doorway.

He smiled seeing another shape visible on the floor looked like Shep was sleeping with Liv tonight and not Aaron Shep was Aaron's support dog trained to know when he was suffering with his PTSD symptoms, Robert padded along the landing to the bathroom and turned on the shower he undid the buckle on his belt and released the button on his fly he hadn't realised how desperate he was and hurriedly relieved himself letting out a sigh as he did so then quickly stripped off and stepped into the gently steaming shower and picked up his shower gel spearmint and eucalyptus it was and he knew Aaron loved the smell on his skin.

Robert washed quickly and switched off the shower and dried off he was exhausted and after brushing his teeth he walked to his bedroom towel round his waist incase Liv was to wake up.

Entering his bedroom Robert smiled Aaron was already asleep curled up like a cat facing towards the window which was open just a crack as always Robert stepped over to the window and slid it closed and Aaron's eyes flickered and he opened one of them.

"What's up?." Robert asked and Aaron sat up slowly and reached out to Robert who let his towel drop and slid into bed beside Aaron.

"Come here I'm home now and I don't have to go away again for a while I'm yours for a few weeks now." Robert said kissing Aaron softly on the mouth then wrapping Aaron up into his arms.

Aaron breathed in Robert's smell and sighed happily he was so glad Robert was home he hadn't had a good day that day his PTSD had been particularly bad that day.

Robert sensed something was badly wrong with Aaron and he kissed his forehead to try and calm Aaron down.

"Go back to sleep baby you look exhausted." Robert said and Aaron nodded tears not far off and lay back down and Robert soon joined him once he plugged his phone in.

Robert turned off his bedside lamp and lay down tucking himself round Aaron as he drifted off to sleep.

Aaron slept deeply and woke before Robert the next morning and padded downstairs to make some coffee as he scooped coffee into a filter he smiled and then filled the machine with water and switched it on as it powered up Aaron went to the fridge and retrieved Robert's whipped blueberry butter and a pack of sliced cinnamon bagels and put one into the toaster and grabbed his phone as it began to ring it was his mum to say Thomas was still asleep but had been poorly the night before he had been in tears at tea time and hadn't really eaten his tea of fish fingers chips and beans his favourite.

Robert woke up a hour later and headed downstairs having pulled on some tracksuit bottoms over his boxers.

"Morning love." He called to Aaron who was feeding Shep.

"Morning Rob sleep well?."Aaron asked.

"Yeah thanks Liv gone to Gabby's?." He asked and Aaron nodded "she's back later though oh and Thomas isn't going to school he isn't feeling well." Aaron said and Robert sighed.

"Can you let mum in?." Aaron called a moment later. And Robert pressed the buzzer to release the door and Chas walked in with Thomas in her arms the little boy was pale and his hair was sticking to his forehead.

"Here I'll take him." Robert said holding his arms out to Chas who handed Thomas over to him and Robert rocked his son in his arms rubbing his back to keep him alseep.

"He does feel very warm Chas did he say if anything was hurting?." Robert asked and Chas shook her head.

"Tom can you open your eyes for me little one your very warm there bud you feeling okay?." Robert asked as Aaron eased off Thomas coat and jumper leaving him in his sleep shirt and joggers and pull up.

"Don't feel good daddy." Thomas whispered starting to cry .

"Oh it's okay I'm not mad at you buddy I'm just worried because you don't look well that's all." Robert soothed kissing Thomas head softly smelling his strawberry shampoo.

Thomas snuggled closer to Robert and Robert sighed as he felt the front of Thomas pull up become warm and looked at his son.

"Want me to change you sweetie?." He asked and Thomas nodded "sowwi daddy I didn't know." He said tiredly.

"Doesn't matter baby you're poorly but next time let me know you need a wee okay." Robert said and Thomas nodded

Robert carried Thomas into the bathroom and changed him and then washed his hands he was tired but knew Thomas needed help today because he was poorly.

Thomas slept on and off that day and ate a little of the food Aaron made him for lunch he wasn't feeling good still though.

"Want a wee little man?." Robert asked seeing Thomas wriggling on the sofa his hand gripping the front of his trousers.

Thomas nodded and Robert carried him into the bathroom and eased Thomas trousers and pull up down and sat him on the toilet he turned his back to give Thomas some privacy as the little boy relieved himself .

"Well done for telling Daddy." Robert said as he helped Thomas clean up and wash his hands at the sink.


	25. Temperature.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's burning up.

Robert liked waking up beside Aaron the man was like a human space heater at the best of times but that morning it was ridiculous he was literally boiling to the touch Robert reached out and gently shook Aaron's shoulder to try and wake him, Robert was worried about his husband he was so hot.

"Babe are you feeling alright your very warm there love?." Robert whispered incase Aaron had a headache or anything Aaron blinked sleepily at Robert and then yawned and stretched Robert was worried he hadn't seen Aaron sweating like he was but look so normal.

"What's wrong why are you looking at me like that?." Aaron asked and Robert sighed "you're red hot babe like hotter than normal are you sure you're feeling okay?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded "I'm fine now I'm going to get up and head off to the yard I have some cars arriving today that need stripping back I will see you tonight." Aaron replied and he did just that and Robert was left fretting at home.

Then at two PM he had a call from Adam to say that Aaron wasn't looking too good and could he come and fetch him.

"He told me he was fine what's up with him?." Robert asked and Adam explained that Aaron was sweating like nothing on earth and looked dreadful.

Robert agreed and was soon on his way to pick Aaron up.

"Babe even Adam has noticed you're not well." He said when he arrived and approached Aaron.

"I'm fine Rob just go home." Aaron said he was getting annoyed with everyone assuming he was sick he just was a little warm that's all he'd be fine once he'd sweated it out 

"Whoa no your not find." Robert said a moment later when Aaron stumbled and almost fell.

"Okay maybe you're right now you come to mention it i don't feel quite right." Aaron admitted gripping on to Robert.

"Come on let's get you home I knew you weren't well when will you learn your problems are my problems too?." Robert asked as he led Aaron to his car and drove him home.

"I didn't want to let Adam down I've had so much time off since Tom was born it didn't seem fair to take even more." Aaron said and Robert rolled his eyes and glanced over at his husband.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong you look rougher than sandpaper baby I'm worried about you." Robert asked and instead of arguing that he was fine Aaron decided to come clean and tell Robert what was bothering him.

"I found a lump when I was in the shower the other day I didn't think much of it at the time but then my back started hurting remember when I couldn't lift Thomas and you had to carry him but he only wanted me?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded "well I went to see Liam last Friday and he sent me to hospital for some tests I went and had them yesterday and I was going to tell you I promise but they show I've got testicular cancer cells present don't worry it hasn't spread at least not yet but I'm booked in for surgery on Friday morning I'll be in early and home the next day don't worry I've already told mum and Adam they both agree that I've been stupid ignoring it like I have I'm sorry I lied to you I just didn't want to worry you." Aaron said and Robert nodded before replying.

"So what does that mean have you got to have treatment after the surgery or will the surgery remove everything?." He asked once he had found his voice again from the initial shock of finding out his husband had cancer.

Robert watched Aaron closely all evening and was there when Aaron suddenly cried out in pain clutching his back which had gone into spasm.

Robert rushed over and wrapped his arms around Aaron holding him as spasm after spasm shot through his lower back.

"Is daddy okay?." Thomas asked and Aaron nodded trying not to swear.

Thomas came over and held out his comfort toy Mr bear to Aaron "here daddy Mr bear will help you feel better he said cutely and Aaron lost control of his tears and turned round hiding his face in Robert's shoulder.


	26. Hell begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron undergoes surgery to remove his left testicle.

Aaron woke early on Friday morning he was nervous about his surgery he knew it would be risky and painful and he wouldn't be able to play rough with Thomas for a week at least.

Robert was anxious as he drove Aaron in for his hospital appointment and operation and he stayed until Aaron was called down for the procedure and then headed home to fetch Thomas from nursery and take him to Vic's who was looking after him while Aaron was recovering from his surgery Robert got the call to say Aaron was now in recovery and was asking for him.

When Robert arrived at the hospital Aaron was sat up and awake and he smiled when he saw Robert and held out his hand to his husband.

"Hey you how you feeling?." Robert asked quietly and Aaron shrugged sleepily he was still pretty out of it from the drugs and the anaesthesia.

"Is it all gone?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded.

Aaron fell asleep again soon after Robert arrived Robert sat with him holding his hand until Aaron was moved onto a ward and he was told to go home and come back in the morning when Aaron would be allowed home.

Aaron meanwhile was sleeping deeply and contentedly.

Next morning Robert drove to the hospital to pick Aaron up he had had a comfortable night and was eating toast when Robert arrived 

"Morning you how you feeling today?." Robert asked gently and Aaron smiled then winced when he moved he was sore and worried about how it looked and was self conscious about having a shower with Robert for a while after he was home.

Robert looked after Aaron as he recovered and made sure he didn't forget to take his meds and ate enough so that they didn't upset his stomach too much.

"Rob can I have some ice cream?." Aaron called from his position on the sofa Robert was upstairs folding washing and he smiled glad Aaron was at last feeling hungry even if it was only for ice cream his first chemo session had taken it out of him despite the anti nausea medication he was taking.

"I'll get you some in a moment." He called back and Aaron nodded.


End file.
